


Meeting Rin: The Saga Continues

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin comes across Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Rin: The Saga Continues

**Author's Note:**

> There's no Ai in this one, but more of Sousuke and Rin! Oooooooooooooh (also thanks to [pinkphoenix ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix/)for giving me ideas!)

"Are you fucking kidding me."

Sousuke looked over to the voice and raised his eyebrows when he saw Rin standing there.  He raised his hand in a quick greeting, the most he could do when he was on a treadmill in the middle of a cardio workout at the gym.  He went back to focusing on his pace and the music in his headphones, paying Rin no more attention.

* * *

"So how far did you run."

Sousuke turned around, shocked to see that Rin had approached him in the gym's locker and shower room.  He didn't answer right away, amused that Rin worded his questions as statements, like he wasn't one who expected to be ignored.  He toweled off his hair, letting the towel fall around his neck, then inspected his shoulder.

"Five miles.  8 minute pace."

He sat down on the bench and applied a medicated salve to his skin, rubbing it in carefully and gently massaging his shoulder muscles.

"That's pretty good for an old man like you."  Sousuke raise an eyebrow.  Rin continued, "Anyway, I'm gonna hit the showers.  Keep your thoughts clean."

Sousuke shook his head.  "Not interested."

The offended look on Rin's face would have made Sousuke laugh, but Sousuke wasn't paying him any attention.

* * *

A few days later, Sousuke was jogging down the path he frequented every Sunday.  Sundays were his off days when he took it easy and let his body have a rest.

"Wow, I didn't think it was you at first but yup, it is."

Sousuke looked over his shoulder and was puzzled to see Rin, jogging along side of him.  "Matsuoka?"

"Yeah, I thought you were familiar when I met you, but now that I know you, I realize you _are_ the guy I see every Sunday on my run."

"You see me every Sunday?"

"Are you fucking blind?  We pass each other like, all the time, in opposite directions even."

Sousuke shrugged, an action that didn't communicate through his jogging.  He didn't really pay attention to the other joggers.

"Oh my fucking god, how does Ai even deal with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's like talking to a brick wall.  Like, cut me some slack here, man, I'm making an effort."

"I'm not here to make conversation."

Rin rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, no shit, but like, we're both here so might as well, right?  Like, you know, that's how people usually respond to situations where they meet up.  Even if it was accidental."

"I guess."

"Wow, okay.  I'm gonna go back to my pace, since there's no point in wasting a workout if you're gonna be an old fart."

Like he said, Rin picked up his pace, easily pulling ahead of Sousuke.

"Oi, Matsuoka, take it easy.  No need to show off.  Not interested, remember?"

Sousuke smirked when Rin threw up his middle finger at him over his shoulder.

* * *

Sousuke almost wasn't surprised when he saw Rin again in the gym only two days later, but he was, especially when Rin approached him like he had the other two times.

"If you weren't dating my best friend I'd think you were stalking me."  Rin leaned on the wall, eyeing Sousuke as he lifted weights.  Sousuke gave Rin a small glance to acknowledge him.

"I don't stalk people, but I suppose you can flatter yourself if it makes you feel better."

Rin sputtered and then laughed.  "Yeah, okay, like being stalked by some guy old enough to be my dad would make me feel good."

"I would hope that someone stalking you wouldn't make you feel good, regardless of their age."

Rin shifted his weight and took a drink from his water bottle.  "Yeah, well."

"Well?"  Sousuke looked up at Rin from the bench he sat on.  Rin returned his gaze then shrugged and looked away.  When Rin didn't leave after Sousuke finished his reps, Sousuke figured he'd put the kid to use.

"If you're not gonna do anything but stand there and gawk, help me stretch."

Rin rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, whatever," but pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Sousuke.  They were both quiet as Rin helped Sousuke through a series of stretches, stretches he usually did at home so Ai could help him.  He grunted at a particular stretch, feeling it in his shoulder.

"Okay, that's good for now.  Thanks."

Rin stepped back and nodded.  "I'm gonna go use the treadmills."

"Have fun."  Sousuke left the weight mats and went to take a shower.

* * *

Sousuke stood in the locker room with a towel around his waist as he dug through his gym bag when Rin walked in.  Rin's face was flush from a work out and they met each other's eyes for a second before Sousuke went back to finding his clean clothes.  Rin opened his own locker and took out his shower kit.  Sousuke could feel Rin's eyes on his back.

"Enjoying the view?"

Rin's locker slammed shut.  "Pervert."

"Not for you, anyway."

"You wish it could be."

Sousuke straightened up and turned to Rin, making it obvious as he eyed him up and down.  "Not really my type."

"I'm sorry, do I look too much like an adult to you?  Too legal?"

"Ah, no, it's not that.  I just prefer someone a bit cuter than you are."  Sousuke winked and Rin frowned.

"You're not funny."

Sousuke smiled and pulled his shirt on.  "And you're not subtle."

"Subtle about what?"

Sousuke dropped his towel and Rin's face lit up with shock before he scowled and looked away, blushing.

"Oh, nothing."  Sousuke hummed as he pulled his boxers up and then his shorts.  Rin was still standing there, glowering by the time Sousuke was fully dressed.  "Matsuoka."  He placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, ignoring the look Rin shot him.  "If you have something you want to talk about, I am always here to talk to.  And Ai is, too.  Just letting you know."

Rin shrugged his hand off.  "There's nothing to talk about, old man."

"I'll let you sort your thoughts out, _kiddo._ "

And with that, Sousuke turned and left the locker rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT AM I DOING I don't even know what I'm doing with this au anymore. Don't ask me what Rin is thinking CAUSE I DON'T KNOW


End file.
